Kanto Take Two
by Mewtwo MLG
Summary: Summary inside. Note: First chapter is just a list of the Main Characters. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to this story that is about…well read summary below. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ash Ketchum has defeated every region placing the following**

**Kanto- Top 16**

**Johto- Top 8**

**Hoenn- Top 8**

**Sinnoh- Top 4**

**Unova- Runner-Up**

**Now with nowhere to go Ash decides to travel around without any destination with only 9 of his pokemon. Many things happen during the course of the journey. This first chapter is just an overview of the ages and pokemon.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum

Age- 16 ½

Pokemon- Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape, Pidgeot, Gible, Gengar, Krookodile, and Noctowl

Hilda White

Age- 14

Pokemon- Tiffany (Emboar), Aries (Swanna), Noble (Escavalier), Princess (Ninetales), Shelly (Lapras), and Jenny (Eevee)

Hilbert White

Age- 14

Pokemon- Samurott, Braviary, Stoutland, Zebstrika, Heatmor, Accelgor

Jessie

Age- 36

Pokemon- Wobbuffet, Seviper, Yanmega, Woobat

James

Age- 36

Pokemon- Mime Jr., Carnivine, Yamask, Growlie (Growlithe)

Meowth

Bianca

Age- 14

Pokemon- Emboar, Escavalier, Minccino.

Gary

Age- 16 ½

Pokemon- Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire, Aerodactyl, Scizor, Arcanine

* * *

**Once again this isn't a Chapter this is just the Main Characters that I will be using. If you would like to see someone else on this list send me a PM and I will decide. The pairing for this story will be Othelloshipping.**

**On another note I am sorry for not updating Betrayed Champ. In awhile but I am working on it.**

**Reviews and Favorites are appreciated.**

**MewtwoMLG out.**


	2. -Discontinued-

Hello there. The chapter is finally out. Anyways there is a VERY important message at the end of the chapter so please read it. Anyways enjoy the chapter.

He ran fast throughout the open field letting the wind rush by his raven black hair. He looked to be 16 ½ years of age and about 6'2; his ember eyes glistened in the moonlight. He wore a red vest, red hat and red shoes… he really likes red.

His name is Ash Ketchum, he is a pokemon trainer born in the town of Pallet. He was a remarkable trainer who placed second in the last pokemon league he participated in.

FLASHBACK

"This is the final battle of this years Unova League" the referee announced over the cheers of a crowd. "The battle is between Ash Ketchum of Pallet town" The referee raised the red flag in his right hand towards the trainer with a pikachu on his shoulder. " And Trip Anderson of Nuvema town" the referee raised the green flag in his left hand towards the trainer wearing and orange vest.

"Each trainer may switch out their pokemon. Six pokemon each, are both trainers ready?" the referee looked at both trainers who responded with a nod. "Then let the battle begin!" He lowered both flags.

"Vanillite go!" Trip shouted throwing the red and white sphere into the air. The ice-type appeared floating above the battlefield. "Go Pignite!" Ash yelled releasing the fire-type.

"All right Vanillite start off with ice beam" trip ordered. "The ice-type shot a beam of ice at the pig. "Pignite counter with flamethrower!" Ash told his pokemon. The flamethrower stopped the ice beam and hit Vanillite.

"Alright follow it up with ember!" Ash shouted. The pig then fired a brigade of fire pellets towards the ice type pokemon. Trip waited until the ember approached "Blizzard" He ordered Vanillite. The ice type was hit but started the blizzard.

"Vanillite is unable to battle!" the referee yelled trying to get the sound through the blizzard. "Green trainer send out your next pokemon" "Lampent go!" Trip sent out the pokemon that looked like a lamp. "Pignite return" Ash said returning the fire-type "Thanks. Go Boldore" Ash called out the rock/ground type. "Begin!" The referee said thinking '_what happened to the blizzard_'

"Boldore rock blast!" Ash ordered, The rock pokemon formed a rock and launched it at the lamp. "Shadow Ball follow with fire spin" trip told the ghost/fire type. The shadow ball destroyed the rock and then flames were fired. Ash was confused why send a fire type attack at a rock type?

"Alright Boldore use headbutt" The rock type charged the lamp "Destiny bond". Ash was shocked how did Lampent learn destiny bond? Once the rock hit the lamp they were both knocked out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle send out your next pokemon" "Go Snivy" Ash sent out the grass starter of Unova. "Frillish go" trip sent out the water type and ordered bubblebeam. " Snivy dodge and use attract" Ash ordered. The grass type dodged and then wink at Frillish sending pink hearts at it. Frillish was hit so trip decided to switch it out. "Return, Unfezant go"

"Begin" The ref, said "Use Ariel Ace" trip ordered. "Snivy dodge and use Leaf Tornado" Ash ordered. Snivy tried to dodge but Unfezant was to fast and hit the grass type inflicting a lot of damage. " Now use quick attack" Trip ordered his bird "Snivy use attract" Ash ordered a little late. Snivy went flying to the ground and tried to get up. Ash watched Snivy "Snivy return" Ash said sending the red light at the pokemon but the pokemon dodged the light. "Snivy?" Ash questioned before the pokemon began to glow.

"Servine" the pokemon said proudly feeling no more pain due to the evolution.

"Alright Servine use attract and follow up with leaf blade" Ash ordered the newly evolved pokemon. The female pokemon winked at Unfezant who couldn't dodge therefore falling in love. "Now finish with Leaf Blade" Servine jumped into the air with it's tail glowing and smashed it down upon Unfezants head sending the bird spiraling to the ground.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Green trainer has lost 3 pokemon therefore we will have a fifteen minute recess" The referee announced.

Ash smiled as he walked into the locker room hearing cheers behind him. He then called out his remaining 4 pokemon. "Servine, Krookodile, Pignite, Unfezant, and Pikachu" pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and stood with the other pokemon. "Alright guys we are winning but it could change" Ash told his pokemon.

Ash decided to relax for the remainder of the time before a speaker announced it was time to continue. He walked back onto the field and heard the cheers.

"Trainers send out your next pokemon" "Frillish go!" Trip said "Go Pikachu" Ash said to his starter. "Begin!" "Alright Pikachu use electro ball" Ash ordered. "Frillish water pulse" the two attacks cancelled out. Ash grit his teeth "Alright Pikachu charge in with volt tackle" Ash smirked he had a plan. "Take it" Trip ordered, "Close range electro ball!" Ash yelled hoping to surprise trip. Trip laughed because Pikachu was close…too close "Grab it". Frillish reached out and grabbed pikachu. Ash eyes widened '_great now we cant use volt tackle_'.

Trip smiled "Water Pulse" "Electro Ball" came two attacks. They met in the middle and created a large explosion, which cause smoke to settle over the entire field. The referee though could see both pokemon laying on the ground unconscious "Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers send out your next pokemon".

"Conkeldurr go" trip said sending out the large fighting type. "Go Unfezant" Ash sent out the flying type taking yet another advantage. "Begin"

Unfezant use Air Slash" Ash ordered "Use Rock throw to block the attack". Conkeldurr threw rocks that blocked the Air Slash creating an explosion. "Unfezant use Aerial Ace" Ash ordered. "Conkeldurr use hammer arm" trip shout to his pokemon.

As Unfezant got close Conkeldurr threw his right arm down and hit Unfezant sending it to the ground. "Now finish it with rock slide" ash gasped "Unfezant get up please!" Unfezant was hit with many large rocks resulting in it fainted.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Red trainer please send out your next pokemon" The referee told Ash. Ash returned Unfezant and whispered words of thanks before pulling out a pokeball "Servine I choose you". "Begin"

"Servine use attract and follow up with leaf blade" Ash ordered the snake "Conkeldurr use Focus Punch" Ash was shocked when he saw the bulk pokemon punch through the hearts hitting the snake. Servine still recovering from the previous battle was sent flying into a wall knocked out. "Servine is unable to battle. Red trainer please send out your next pokemon".

"Go Krookodile" Ash through the red white ball into the air which erupted leaving a large red and black pokemon. "Begin" "Alright Krookodile use Stone edge" "Conkeldurr counter with rock throw" the two attacks met in the center. "Krookodile use dig then use bite" Ash ordered as Krookodile dug a hole in the ground. "Conkeldurr use earthquake" trip ordered, Ash watched Krookodile come flying out of the ground and biting onto Conkeldurrs arm.

"Use hammer arm on the ground" Trip ordered, the large pokemon slammed its arm in the ground. "Krookodile let go and use Stone Edge" Ash ordered swiftly.

The large red pokemon released its bite and jumped into the air and launched many stones at the larger pokemon. There was a giant cloud of dust that blocked everyone's vision before they noticed something.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle. Green trainer please send out your last pokemon" the referee said much to trips displeasure. "Serperior finish this" trip said with confidence in his voice. "Begin!"

"Serperior use Leaf Tornado" Trip ordered right off the bat "Krookodile use dig" Ash told his pokemon. Serperior was to fast though and launched the large storm of leaves at Krookodile knocking it out. "Krookodile is unable to battle. Red trainer please send out your next pokemon".

"Pignite I choose you" Ash sent out his final pokemon and his last hope. "Begin" "Pignite ember" Ash watched his pokemon shoot fire pellets from its snout at Serperior. "Dodge and use dragon tail" trip ordered. Serperiors tail glowed blue and it hit Pignite into the air "Pignite!" Ash yelled as his pokemon hit the ground with a thud.

"Pignite is unable to battle. Ash is out of usable pokemon. Therefore Trip Anderson is this years Unova league champion" the referee announced to the world.

Ash lowered his head and returned Pignite and began leaving before hearing Trip call his name. Ash turned around and watched Trip run to him with Serperior.

"Thanks for the battle" Trip said to Ash before smiling and pulling out his camera and taking a picture of Ash. "Thanks" Trip said causing Ash to look confused "why, what did I do" Ash asked. Trip smiled "you made me work harder. I knew that you had some tough pokemon after I saw some of your old battles. After I battle Alder, if I loss I will travel Kanto" Trip smiled and toke one last picture of his first rival before leaving to accept the trophy.

Ash felt the weight on his right shoulder increase and noticed a small yellow mouse smiling at him "Pika" it said to him. Ash smiled and rubbed the pokemon on the head before asking it a question.

"Hey buddy want to re-travel Kanto?" Ash asked it before earning a happy "Pikachu!". Ash smiled at his starter "well buddy lets create a team. You and Charizard are definite. I could use Sceptile speed and Infernape for strength". Soon a small land shark saw his trainer and ran at Ash before chomping down on his head "OUCH!" Ash yelled before Gible let go. Ash thought for a moment before smiling "hey Gible want to travel Kanto with me?" Ash asked the pokemon. Gible was so happy…

"OUCH!" Ash cried out again before rubbing his head and sighing. He began walking towards the ranch and spotted a shiny pokemon flying towards him "Hey Noctowl!" Ash called up to it. The shiny pokemon flew down and landed on its trainers shoulder "You want to travel through Kanto?" Ash asked his only shiny.

He earned a happy nod from Noctowl and continued walking towards the lab. Upon arriving he noticed his former rival now friend gary walking out of the pokeball storage room.

"Hey Gary" Ash called out to his friend "hey Ashy boy" gary commented. Ash just shook his head at Gary's nickname "where is your granddad? I want to ask him to update my pokedex." Ash asked. Gary looked at Ash confused "is there a new region or something?" Gary asked his friend.

And this is the ending. I am abandoning this story. I'm sorry if you are hooked but this story is not only driving me crazier, but also it is taking forever. I decided you should read what I have written but this is over.

**Be sure to look at my other two stories, which will have new chapters soon (hopefully)…**

**Anyways I'm sorry but I hope you will understand. If anyone would like to adopt it, then just ask via PM or review.**

**-MewtwoMLG out**


End file.
